Au delà des Ombres
by lilithlo
Summary: Plus ou moins la suite du Secret des Eldar ; Où Thranduil et Mairon se seraient fréquenté à l'époque où ils étaient voisins, puis séparé lors des événements qui conduisirent à la Guerre de l'Anneau. Puis de nouveau rapproché après la chute de Barad-Dur, du moins, jusqu'au retour de Melkor. Nsfw - Gore & sexe. Les noms propres sont toujours ceux de Tolkien.
1. Ch1 - Le devoir du roi

**LE DEVOIR DU ROI**

Le retour en Terre du Milieu n'était pas des plus agréables. Ses blessures le faisaient toujours souffrir malgré les bons soins prodigués par les soigneurs, et l'Océan était démonté ; Le Seigneur Ulmo ne semblait pas enchanté par l'évasion de Morgoth.

Mais plus que les souffrances physiques, et le mal de mer relatif au voyage, c'est en lui-même que Thranduil avait mal. Il avait fait l'erreur de faire confiance à Mairon et une fois de plus, cela se retournait contre lui. Il avait eu envie de croire qu'il avait changé, que le choses seraient désormais différentes. Et elles l'étaient! Du moins, jusqu'au retour de Morgoth... cette éventualité avait toujours trotté dans l'esprit de Thranduil, mais il avait espéré que Mairon tournerait le dos à son ancien maître si celui-c revenait. Car oui, Mairon avait changé... Du moins le croyait-il.

En lui, le sentiment de trahison le disputait à la sensation de n'être qu'un imbécile. Un stupide petit elfe qui s'était laissé englué dans les mensonges à répétition de Mairon. Il n'était pas le premier à se faire berner, non, mais il s'était cru différent. Différent des Noldor, différent des ces princes du passé que Morgoth et Sauron avaient abusés au fil des siècles. Et pire encore, il avait eu l'audace de penser que cette fois-ci, les choses tourneraient bien et que Mairon ne basculerait pas.

Installé dans la luxueuse cabine de son large navire, Thranduil laissait son esprit se perdre à travers ces tristes considérations. Mais petit à petit, elles firent place à autres chose, à quelque chose de bien plus agréable ; des souvenirs. Mairon. Le sourire de Mairon quand il était content de lui, le regard de Mairon quand il avait une idée en tête, les doigts de Mairon quand il lui prenait la main, le souffle de Mairon quand il se penchait sur lui... A cette image, Thranduil sentit son ventre se nouer et pour couper court à ses émotions, il se leva, attrapa la bouteille de vin qu'on lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt et se servit un verre. Il avala une longue gorgée et se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se tourmenter, il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Morgoth était de retour en Terre du Milieu, le monde était menacé et lui, Thranduil, en tant que Roi d'_Erys Lasgalen_, devait agir. Son peuple était en danger. Ses amis étaient en danger. Son fils était en danger. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre lui et Mairon, il devait prendre ses responsabilités, comme il l'avait fait à moult reprises par le passé. Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait avoir par ce sale petit maia et, soudain revigoré, il quitta sa cabine.

Le reste du voyage avait été rude à cause des assauts répétés de l'Océan, mais Thranduil avait fini par retrouver sa vigueur et c'est sous les ordres d'un roi impassible que les elfes avaient regagné les Havres Gris. Leur vaisseaux avait été le premier à accosté, mais celui de Cirdan n'était pas loin et à son bord, Mithrandir et Elrond avaient commencé à mettre au point une stratégie pour retrouver la trace de leurs ennemis. N'ayant aucun indice à ce sujet, ils avaient finalement décidé que le mieux à faire était de rester aux aguets. Aussi, Thranduil regagna son royaume, Elrond retourna à Imladris et Mithrandir prit le chemin du Gondor, afin d'informer le roi Elessar de la menace qui planait de nouveau sur eux. Thranduil avait demandé au magicien d'en profiter pour remettre une missive à Legolas, désormais installé en Ithilien. Il aurait tellement aimé revoir son fils et passer du temps avec lui... Mais il devait se faire une raison et accepter que Legolas mène sa propre vie, même en compagnie d'un nain...

Le retour à _Erys Lasgalen_ fut sans encombre et c'est avec délectation que Thranduil retrouva son royaume. Ses blessures étaient désormais totalement guéries – les blessures physiques du moins- et il se sentait prêt à reprendre sa place sur son trône. L'été touchait à sa fin et les oiseaux quittaient peu à peu la forêt pour prendre les routes menant au Sud.

Personne en Terre du Milieu ne se doutait de la menace, et Elrond avait insisté sur le fait que, pour l'heure, il valait mieux tenir cela secret, tout en restant prêt à agir. Le roi ordonna donc à ses guerriers de reprendre l'entrainement, de fortifier les défenses du royaume et de le tenir informé de toute incongruité. Il fit forger de nouvelles armes, exigea que l'on réapprovisionne les stocks de victuailles en cas de siège, et commanda qu'on lui fasse une nouvelle armure. Il dû aussi reprendre commerce avec les nains afin de pourvoir aux nouveaux besoins de minerais et c'est à contre-cœur qu'il accepta de payer le prix fort ; L'heure n'était pas au marchandage.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent son retour, il n'eut pas une seconde à lui ; il dormit très peu, ne festoya pas, et ne prit pas même le temps d'aller rendre visite à son élan. Il préférait s'investir dans ses devoirs de monarque, évitant ainsi de se perdre de nouveaux dans ses souvenirs et ses angoisses. Mais les jours passaient et la fatigue physique comme intellectuelle commençait à poindre. Il eut beau chercher à y échapper, il dû se résigner à prendre un peu de repos.

Ce soir-là, la lune était haute dans le ciel, ses sujets étaient assoupis et les quelques gardes en patrouille faisaient preuve d'une discrétion hors-pair.

A regret, Thranduil rejoignit ses appartements. Le silence l'angoissait. Tout ce temps, il avait évité la solitude, craignant qu'elle ne le mette face à ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui-même. Aussi choisit-il la compagnie d'une bonne bouteille pour la soirée. Il avait évidemment reçu de nombreuses propositions de la part de celles qui avaient été ses maitresses, mais aucune n'avait réussi à attiser son désir.

C'est donc en solitaire qu'il s'installa sur son lit, un verre d'un excellent cru à la main, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin rendant compte des stocks d'armements. Les minutes passaient et Thranduil ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il avait beau tout faire pour focaliser son attention sur la capacité de remplissage des nouveaux carquois, son esprit ne répondait pas. D'un revers de la main, il fit valdinguer le parchemin et s'allongea sur le dos. Il finit son verre d'une traite, le reposa sur la table de nuit et fixa le plafond, cherchant à faire le vide.

La lumière tremblotante émise par les quelques torches de sa chambre le berçait doucement. Thranduil finit par se décider à ôter sa chemise de soie fine et, après s'être versé un autre verre et en avoir savouré quelques gorgées, il se laissa porter par la douce ivresse qui l'envahissait. Presque inconsciemment, sa main droite descendit sur sa cuisse et il laissa ses doigts se promener le long de sa jambe.

Il se redressa légèrement, appuya son dos contre la tête de lit et défit le reste de sa tunique. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa les images l'envahir. Il revit Mairon et la manière qu'il avait d'attiser son désir en fredonnant de douces mélodies à son oreille, tout en parcourant son corps du bout des doigts. Thranduil parvenait presque à ressentir les caresses de son ancien amant et tout son corps frémit à ce souvenir. Il se mordit la lèvre, poussa un long soupir et se prit finaleent en main. Indubitablement, les muscles de son bas ventre se contractèrent, et tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur toute sa longueur, il laissa ses souvenirs le submerger. Les battements de son cœur suivaient le rythme des caresses qu'il osait s'offrir et petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Son excitation allait croissante, et très vite il dû se saisir à pleine main. Il ne faisait désormais plus appel à sa mémoire, préférant se laisser guider par son imagination qui, dans de pareil cas, ne se tarissait pas. Les mouvements de sa main droite accélèrent et il maintint la cadence jusqu'à la délivrance. Fulgurante, désarmante. Mais vide. Car, reprenant son souffle, il constata à regret qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux. Son corps avait exulter mais son esprit était toujours prisonnier de ses propres regrets. Il attrapa un morceau de tissu , s'en servit pour se nettoyer et se glissa sous ses draps. Il plongea rapidement dans le sommeil, mais celui-ci fut grandement agité et à son réveil, il était complètement abattu.

* * *

_C'est pour moi une première. Je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'érotique avant, donc il s'agit d'un vrai exercice auquel je me prête avec plaisir._

_Soyez indulgents pour ma première fois ;)_


	2. Ch2 - Au coeur de la nuit

**AU COEUR DE LA NUIT**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'humeur de Thranduil se dégrada. Tout l'exaspérait ; le climat, les regards posés sur lui, les anecdotes que lui rapportaient ces imbéciles de gardes, les nouvelles vides d'intérêts que lui faisait parvenir Elrond... Même la chute des feuilles dû à l'arrivée de l'automne l'agaçait au plus au point. Il s'enfermait des heures dans ses appartements, prétendant devoir régler des affaires diplomatiques. Mais dans les faits, il n'en était rien. Il cherchait seulement à échapper au monde. Ses responsabilités, qui pendant un temps lui avaient permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau, lui étaient devenues insupportables. Il n'avaient plus envie de s'investir dans quoi que soit, il voulait juste... juste dormir. Mais même cela lui était impossible. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, de sombres pensées l'assaillaient et l'angoisse prenait vite le dessus. Les rares fois où il parvenait enfin à trouver le sommeil, il se réveillait au bout de quelques minutes, dégoulinant de sueur, le souffle le court et la gorge serrée.

Thranduil avait besoin d'air. Il fallait qu'il respire. Il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi.

Ce soir-là, les gardes d'_Erys Lasgalen _virent leur roi sortire en trombe de ses appartements et se diriger vers les écuries sans prononcer un mot. Sans hésiter, Thranduil alla droit vers son élan et le sella en vitesse, refusant tout aide des palefreniers qui s'affairent autour de lui. Après avoir donner ses derniers ordres, il mit se mit en scelle, prit les rennes en mains et serra les jambes. L'animal répondit aussitôt et sans prendre la peine de saluer quiconque, Thranduil quitta son royaume.

C'est exactement de cela dont il avait besoin : la liberté. Il laissait l'animal aller à son allure, et ne prenait même pas la peine de le guider. Il avait confiance en sa monture et préféra lui laisser le choix de la direction à prendre, se dégageant enfin de toute forme de responsabilité.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas agit ainsi? Depuis son couronnement, il était escorté à chacun de ses déplacements et jamais plus il n'avait gouté au plaisir d'une simple promenade dans les bois... Il se revit, jeune prince elfe, chevauchant seul dans les forêts de Doriath, préservées du mal grâce aux pouvoirs de Melian. Il se revit lors des premières années après l'arrivée de son peuple à Greenwood, avant la Bataille de La dernière Alliance et la mort de son père. La vie était douce alors... mais c'était avant Mairon.

Il réalisa soudain que, au court des dernières décennies, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, en drame comme en joie, découlait des actes de Mairon. Comment sa vie pouvait elle à ce point dépendre d'un maia égocentrique et violent? D'un menteur invétéré? D'un névropathe aux tendances obsessionnelles?

Thranduil serra les dents. Le simple fait de penser à Mairon le rendait fou de rage, mais aussi de désespoir. Et à l'heure actuelle, il en voulait autant à son ex-amant qu'il s'en voulait à lui même.

Il galopa des heures durant sous les étoiles que de lourds nuages cherchaient à cacher. Sa monture finit par fatiguer et s'arrêta d'elle même. Son instinct l'avait mené jusqu'à un cours d'eau et Thranduil mit pied à terre, laissant l'animal se désaltérer tranquillement.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils avaient quitté la forêt depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et il n'avait pas vraiment réagi en voyant la lisière disparaître derrière lui. Il leva la tête et aperçu des montages. Il était impossible qu'ils aient atteint les Mont Brumeux en si peu de temps, donc il ne pouvait s'agir que des Montagnes Grises. Pourtant, l'elfe n'avait pas eu l'impression d'aller en direction du Nord... il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au ciel, afin de pouvoir se repérer grâce aux étoiles, mais celles-ci avaient désormais disparu derrière d'épais nuages noires. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Prit d'une certaine lassitude, il s'approcha du court d'eau et s'aspergea le visage et la nuque, gratta amicalement l'encolure de l'élan et ouvrit la besace qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter. Il en sorti un peu de lembas et s'assit à même le sol pour en grignoter un morceau.

Ses pensées allèrent brièvement vers son royaume, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Le roi avait pris soin de laisser des directives écrites à ses conseillers. Ceux-ci sauraient exactement quoi faire en toutes circonstances. Et si quelque chose tournaient mal, ils pourraient toujours s'en remettre aux mains d'Elrond ou de Celeborn. De toutes manières, Thranduil avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le chercher. Et ce sous aucun prétexte.

En fait, lui-même n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il était là. Il ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait ni ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais s'échapper était devenu une nécessité. Un besoin vital.

Son élan s'était allongé à ses côtés et semblait gouter à un repos bien mérité. Estimant que l'animal en avait assez fait pour la soirée, Thranduil prit la décision de ne pas lui en demander d'avantage et de passer le reste de la nuit sur place. Adossé à un rocher, il fut soudain rattrapé par le sommeil et sombra rapidement.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des grognement et des bruits sourds. Surpris,il sortit la dague qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et discrètement, se dirigea dans la direction des bruits. Tapis dans les broussailles, il vit une dizaine d'orcs attroupés dans une petite clairière. Les créatures parlaient en langage noir, que Thranduil ne comprenait pas, mais quel qu'ai été le sujet, il semblait clair qu'ils étaient en désaccord. En regardant mieux, Thranduil aperçu trois silhouettes de moindre carrure, ligotés aux pieds des orcs. Il s'agissait apparemment d'humains et Thranduil constata à regret que l'un d'eux était mort. Soudain, l'un des orcs, le plus imposant et sans doute le chef de la troupe, lança un cri et deux de ses compagnons se jetèrent sur un troisième pour l'égorger sans ménagement. Le sang noir et visqueux aspergea les prisonniers qui geignaient, impuissants, dans leur liens. Puis, sans rien ajouter, les orcs se mirent en route, laissant sur place les deux cadavres, celui de l'humain et celui de l'orc fraichement assassiné.

Quelque peu décontenancé par la rudesse du spectacle, Thranduil retourna à pas légers vers son campement de fortune. Il rassembla ses affaires, prit son élan par la bride et, toujours aussi discrètement, prit la direction adopté par les orcs.

Si il y avait un escadron ennemi dans la région, Thranduil devait le savoir. D'autant que ces créatures avaient déserté les lieux après la chute de Barad-Dur, se réfugiant dans les plaines désertiques de l'Est pour échapper aux lames elfiques.

Thranduil les suivit un long moment et il s'arrêta lorsque sa vue perçante distingua de la lumière aux pieds des montagnes. Il concentra son regard et s'aperçut que la lumière en question émanait d'un bâtiment en pierre dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance auparavant. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une forteresse, mais les lieux étaient tout de même imposants, avec ses hauts murs de pierre brutes et sa grande porte de bois. Seulement quelques fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le rez-de-chaussé, le reste du bâtiment n'étant percer que par de petites meurtrières d'où s'échappait la lumière vacillante de torches. Déplaçant son regard sur les orcs, Thranduil comprit rapidement que tel était leur direction. Il hésita. La sagesse lui conseillait de faire demi-tour, de retourner à _Erys Lasgalen_ et de revenir rapidement avec ses troupes. Mais il ne savait pas combien d'orcs se trouvaient à l'intérieur de cette étrange bâtisse et par ailleurs, sa curiosité l'invitait à continuer son investigation. Il s'approcha silencieusement, non sans avoir attachéson élan à un arbre à une bonne distance de là, et après que les orcs aient passé la grande porte, il se faufila à l'arrière du bâtiment

Il frémit en entendant des gémissements venant de l'intérieur. A demi courbé, il s'approcha de l'une des ouvertures et, précautionneusement, jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit faillit lui arracher un cri d'effroi.

Dans un salle circulaire, une demi douzaine d'humains étaient enchainés aux murs. L'un d'eux était attaché par les deux poignets à quelques centimètres de hauteur, les autres étant ligotés à même le sol, pieds et mains liés ensemble, pataugeant dans leur propre urine. La plupart avait été battus et Thranduil remarqua que l'un d'eux avait même été énucléé.

Tout à coup, deux des orcs qu'il avait suivit pénétrèrent dans la salle, transportant les nouveaux prisonniers en faisant claquer l'air de leur rires grossiers. Tout en les ligotant, l'un d'eux prononça quelques mots en langage commun.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire avec tous ces humains? Ils cherchent à leur faire avouer quelques secrets?

_ Même pas! J'crois bien qu'ils sont uniquement là pour les amuser... A défaut d'avoir des elfes... Le problème des humains c'est qu'ils sont pas très résistants. Le stock s'épuise rapidement.

_ Et nous, ça nous fait au moins quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dents. Quelque chose d'autre que des faons et des lapins!

_ Si au moins on pouvait les avoir vivants.. Mais non, il faut se contenter des cadavres.. Du moins ce qu'il en reste après que...

_ Toujours en train de plaindre, hein! Tu préfèrerais retourner dans le désert? Et vivre comme on l'a fait ces dernières années?

Les deux orcs ressortirent et Thranduil n'entendit pas le reste de leur terrible conversation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de la pièce le faisait respirer avec difficulté.

Les nouveaux prisonniers regardaient autour d'eux, effarés et terrifiés en constatant l'état des autres captifs. Thranduil ne voulait pas se risquer à se lancer dans un acte de bravoure inconsidéré et allait s'en retourner quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'elfe eut un frisson en voyant entrer Melkor, suivit de près par Mairon qui arborait un sourire malsain. Étrangement, l'elfe n'e fut pas surpris.

Impassible, Melkor s'approcha de l'humain qui était suspendu et d'un coup sec, il fit passa le tranchant d'une lame le long de l'abdomen du pauvre homme qui hurla de douleur. La blessure n'était pas mortel mais assez large et profonde pour qu'un flot de sang s'en échappa et le regard de Mairon s'alluma à la vue du liquide coulant le long des jambes de la victime. Melkor rengaina son arme, prit le visage de l'humain dans sa main gauche et sa voix profonde et mielleuse retenti dans la nuit.

_ Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi, mortel? Nos troupes ont faim mais avant de les laisser se délecter de ta pauvre carcasse, mon lieutenant et moi désirerions nous divertir...

_S'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal! J-je suis quelqu'un de bien, j'ai un famille, des enfants... s'il vous plait!

La voix cassée de l'homme était empreinte d'une véritable terreur et aux coins de ses yeux, Thrnaduil vit des larmes de désespoir.

_ Quelqu'un de bien, hein?

Melkor lança un regard amusé à Mairon qui riait doucement.

_ P-pourquoi faites-vous cela?

_ Parce que je m'ennuie. Et Mon lieutenant aussi s'ennuie... Que proposes-tu pour nous distraire?

_J-j vous en supplie...

_ Tu entends Mairon? Le voilà qui nous supplie maintenant! Vous les mortels êtes pathétiques. Vous me répugné. Votre faiblesse me répugne, votre bassesse me répugne... Et que vous osiez en tirer de l'orgueil me donne tout simplement envie de vomir.

En disant cela, Melkor avait attrapé la jambe gauche de sa victime et, posant une main ferme sur sa cuisse et une autre sur son tibia,, il lui démit le genou en un mouvement maitrisé. L'homme poussa un cri terrible. Tranquillement appuyé contre une poutre, les bras croisés, à quelque pas de son maitre, Mairon savourait la scène avec délectation.

Thranduil aurait voulu fuir, partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit et l'oublier à jamais. Mais il en était incapable. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du terrible spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

_ Tu sais, mortel, je pourrais aisément t'ouvrir les veines et te laisser te vider de ton sang à mes pieds. A vrai dire, j'adorerais ça. Mais ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée et ce cher Namo devra se passer de ta présence. Car vois-tu, ce soir, nous avons un invité surprise...

Après avoir lâché ces mots, Melkor tourna doucement la tête dans la direction de Thranduil. Celui-ci se tapissa sous la fenêtre et retint son souffle « pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas vu... Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de moi... » Les yeux fermés, Thranduil n'entendait plus que les battements de son propres cœur. Les secondes passaient avec une lenteur déconcertante. Soudain il se senti agrippé par l'épaule . Une force hors du commun le tira de sa cachette, le souleva du sol, le fit passer par la fenêtre et le jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Melkor face à lui. Un peu en retrait, Mairon le regardait, apparemment surpris. Thranduil essaya de se redresser mais Melkor posa une main sur épaule, le forçant à rester au sol.

_ Bonsoir Altesse.


	3. Ch3 - Un douloureux accueil

**UN DOULOUREUX ACCUEIL**

_Mettons-nous bien d'accord, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Dimmu Borgir et Christian Death (très efficace). Vous voilà prévenu._

Mairon s'était lui-même chargé de lui passer les fers et Thranduil réalisa vite qu'il serait vain de se débattre, car le maia maitrisait parfaitement ses gestes. Après avoir attaché de longues chaines à ses poignets qu'il avait liés ensemble, Mairon agrippa l'elfe par les cheveux et lui redressa la tête.

_ C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouve pas Thrandy?

Mais l'elfe, toujours à terre, garda le silence, laissant ses yeux répondre amèrement. Mairon, tout en maintenant sa prise, se détourna pour faire face à son maître et força Thranduil à s'approcher. L'elfe n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, mais il résista à la pression exercer par Mairon pour le faire s'incliner.

_ Prosterne-toi devant le véritable Seigneur d'Arda!

La voix du maia était dure et froide, mais Thranduil refusait de se soumettre. Mairon retira sa main des cheveux de l'elfe, leva le pied, le posa sur le dos de Thranduil et appuya férocement, obligeant ainsi son captif à s'allonger sur le sol poisseux.

_ Plutôt têtu ton elfe, Mairon. Il me rappelle un peu toi, dans tes jeunes années...

Melkor émit un petit rire sinistre avant de reprendre.

_ Une bonne discipline et il sera doux comme un agneau... Évidemment, ça risque de prendre des années, voire des siècles, pour maitriser l'esprit fougueux d'un sinda, mais en appliquant la bonne technique, nous y parviendrons sans peine... Enfin sans peine, je ne parle pas pour toi Elfling...

Maintenu au sol par la pied de Mairon, Thranduil n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles de Melkor. Une rage folle lui brulait le ventre et sa propre impuissance le mettait hors de lui.

_ _Mibo orch!*_

Melkor éclata d'un rire sonore et Thranduil pouvait sentir le sourire de Mairon au dessus de lui.

_ Tu avais raison Mairon, ce petit roi a un véritable potentiel. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons bien nous amuser avec lui.

_ Et encore mon Seigneur, vous n'avez rien vu... Thrandy peut se montrer très... divertissant... N'est ce pas _Guren vell**?_

Cette fois-encore, Thranduil préféra se taire, mais il se débattait sous le pied de Mairon qui finit par lâcher prise. L'elfe tenta de nouveau de se relever mais, préférant le voir au sol, Mairon l'en empêcha.

_ Mon Maître n'en a pas fini avec toi.

Autour d'eux, les autres prisonniers les fixaient, apparemment captivés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux hagards. Thranduil sentit son orgueil mis à mal. Que lui, Grand Roi Sindar, soit humilié de la sorte face à de pauvres mortels sans grande valeur était tout bonnement inadmissible. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, il contra la force de Mairon qui chancela. Thranduil en profita pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Il faisait face à Melkor, et drapé dans ce qui lui restait de fierté, il fixa le vala dans les yeux. Ce dernier, apparemment amusé par l'audace de l'elfe, leva un sourcil. Mairon rattrapa le bras de Thranduil qui se débattit avec force malgré les chaines qui lui maintenaient les chevilles et les poignets.

_ Mairon, ça suffit! Laisse donc notre invité nous montrer ce dont il est capable.

Frustré, le maia serra les dents. Son regard flamboyant passait de Thranduil à Melkor, visiblement soucieux de ce qu'il allait se passer. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le beau visage de Melkor qui semblait curieux de voir comment l'elfe allait réagir. Ce dernier, surpris d'être ainsi relâché, hésitait. Toute fuite étant impossible, peu de choix s'offraient à lui. Il fit un pas en avant, et les yeux obstinément fixés dans ceux du Vala, il retrouva la parole.

_ Je ne serai pas votre esclave, Morgoth. Jamais vous n'aurez le contrôle sur Thranduil Oropherion. JAMAIS VOUS ENTENDEZ!

_ Je t'entends très bien elfling. Et si c'est un défis, je l'accepte volontiers.

Melkor saisit Thranduil à la gorge et ajouta d'une voix sourde.

_ J'en ai des détruit de plus vaillants que toi, sinda. Tu penses pouvoir me résister? Tu t'estimes assez fort pour contrer mon pouvoir?

Thranduil pouvait sentir le souffle froid de Melkor sur son visage.

_ Je suis Melkor. Puissant parmi les Puissants. Premier Vala et digne Seigneur de ce monde. Tu ne peux rien contre Ma Volonté. Je brulerai ton cœur et m'emparerai de ton âme, laissant ton corps brisé se débattre dans la poussière pendant que je m'abreuverai de ton sang...

Le ton qu'il avait employé fit frémir Thranduil. Mais l'elfe ne voulait pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. Il concentra son esprit pour se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment ; de larges plaies apparurent sur sa joue, le long de son cou et sur ses clavicules.

_ Je connais la souffrance Morgoth. Elle me dévore depuis trop longtemps et je ne la crains plus. J'en ai fait une amie. Alors, tortures-moi autant que tu le veux. Démembres-moi. Crucifies-moi. Écorches-moi vif... les douleurs que tu pourras m'infliger ne détruiront en rien ma propre volonté et c'est vainement qui tu auras gaspiller ton énergie et ton temps.

Melkor relâcha sa prise et toisa l'elfe avec stupéfaction.

_ Très intéressant spécimen...

Thranduil fit disparaitre les cicatrices qui lui striaient le visage et attendit silencieusement sa sentence.

_ Mairon, je le place sous ta responsabilité. fais en ce que tu veux, mais le moment venu, tu devras être en mesure de me présenter un sujet obéissant...

_ Mon Seigneur, je... Comment...?

_ Voyons Mairon fais donc fonctionner ce qu'il te reste de cerveau. Souviens-toi de ce par quoi tu es passé pour devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui et adapte ça à notre nouvel ami... Utilise ton imagination... Débrouilles toi comme tu veux, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, mais je veux le voir se prosterner et faire preuve d'autant de soumission que toi. Je sais que tu en es capable. Ne me déçois pas.

La sentence était sans appel. Melkor lança un dernier regard autour de lui et sortit sans en dire d'avantage .

* * *

Mairon avait conduit Thranduil, le tirant par ses chaines, à travers les couloirs de la sombre bâtisse. Il l'avait ensuite fat pénétrer dans une pièce peu éclairée et avait fixé ses chaines à un crochet. Celui-ci était à hauteur d'épaules, et bien que les deux mains de l'elfe furent liées, Mairon avait laissé assez de marge à ses chaines pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir sans trop de contrainte.

Durant tout ce temps, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot, ni échangé un regard. Mais après s'être assuré de la solidité des attaches, Mairon examina attentivement l'elfe. Il se dirigea vers un une large armoire, en sortit deux coupes en métal, ainsi qu'une bouteille. Il remplit les récipients et en tendit un à Thranduil.

_ Tu dois avoir soif.

L'elfe acquiesça et se saisit de la coupe.

_Ça ne vaut surement pas ce que tu conserves dans tes caves, mais c'est toujours ça...

Thranduil examina le contenu du verre. La liqueur sombre et odorante qui le remplissait ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais il vit Mairon en avaler une longue gorgée et, légèrement rassuré, il l'imita. Le liquide lui brula l'œsophage et il eut un haut-le-cœur quand il atteint son estomac. Mairon laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

_ In peu râpeux je sais... Mais on s'y habitue. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Thranduil le regarda avec dégout.

_ Mairon, comment as-tu pu...

_ Épargne-moi tes sermons Thrandy!

_ Mais enfin, je..

_ ASSEZ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas bien compris, c'est moi qui décide de toi maintenant. C'est à moi que tu dois obéir et je compte bien te faire respecter mes volontés.

_ Mairon, réfléchi un peu avant de commettre...

_ JE T'AI ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE!

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il assena une coup violent au visage de l'elfe qui, sous le choc, lâcha sa coupe et bascula contre le mur derrière lui.

_ Je pense qu'on va commencer ton éducation dès ce soir.

Mairon se rapprocha au plus prés de l'elfe le bloquant contre le mur froid et, d'une main habile, il raccourci la longueur de ses chaines. Ses poignets collés au mur, le bras gauche lui barrant désormais la poitrine pour rejoindre le droit, toute la partie haute de son corps était immobilisée. Il vit Mairon retourner vers l'armoire et en sortir un large collier de métal noir. Il profita de la partielle immobilité de l'elfe pour le lui passer autour du coup et y attacha la chaine qui liait ses poignets. Désormais, Thranduil ne pouvait plus bouger la tête sans que le collier ne l'entaille douloureusement.

Visiblement satisfait par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, Mairon sourit longuement. Mais quelque chose sembla perturber sa contemplation. Son regard se posa sur la dague qui se trouvait à la ceinture de Thranduil. Il s'en empara, passa un doigt fin le long de sa lame et en quelques mouvements rapides, s'en servit pour débarrasser l'elfe du haut de sa tunique. Il fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus plaisant à regarder comme ça Thrandy. Crois moi, ces simples atours de fers te vont à ravir.

Du bout du pied, Mairon déplaça les lambeaux de vêtements déchirés qui se trouvaient au sol, puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'elfe.

_ Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec mon maitre tout à l'heure. Avec moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Sa voix était douce, presque innocente et ses yeux brulaient avec malignité.

_ Tu mérites une correction qui soit à la hauteur de ton insolence...

Sa main droite avait quitté sa chevelure pour caresser doucement la joue de Thranduil. Celui-ci sera les dents. « Qu'on en finisse ». Mais Mairon prenait son temps, savourant chaque seconde, chaque souffle, chaque frissons que l'elfe laissait échapper.

Tout en jouant langoureusement avec l'oreille de l'elfe, Mairon posa sa main gauche sur ses côtes. Après quelques douces caresses qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement, Thranduil sentit les ongles acérés de Mairon contre sa peau, et les mouvements de sa main s'arrêta juste au dessus de sa hanche. Pressant ses ongles contre l'elfe, Mairon perça l'épiderme et sourit lorsqu'il sentit le sang lui couler le long des doigts. Il maintint sa prise et, malgré les cris poussés par Thranduil, continua à enfoncer ses ongles, ou plutôt ses griffes, toujours plus profondément dans la peau blanche de sa victime.

Thranduil se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais Mairon le maintenait fermement de sa main droite pendant que la gauche lui déchirait l'épiderme. Son annulaire avait presque complètement disparu dans la plaie quand enfin, il lâcha prise. Le corps parcouru de spasmes, Thranduil regardait son bourreaux à travers les larmes qui avaient gagné ses yeux.

Toujours collé à lui, Mairon leva sa main maculée de sang, et sans quitter l'elfe du regard, il lécha langoureusement chacun de ses doigts, en prenant un temps infini. Puis, ses lèvres rougies par l'hémoglobine se posèrent sur celles de l'elfe. Thranduil ferma la bouche, bien décidé à contrer Mairon. Mais il eut beau faire, il n'était pas en mesure de résister plus longtemps. Le maia fit tendrement passer les doigts de sa main droite sur la clavicule de l'elfe alors que sa gauche avait glissé sur sa jambe, qu'il caressait lentement.

Perdu entre le désir et la vive douleur qui le tiraillait, Thranduil faiblit et laissa la langue de Mairon glisser entre ses lèvres. Malgré lui, il répondit aux stimuli du maia et quand leur langue se rencontrèrent, son corps se détendit. Il laissa le sang qu'il restait dans la bouche de Mairon l'envahir, il laissa son corps batte contre le sien et le désir lui nouer l'estomac. Bien que toujours contraint par ses chaines, son corps commença à se mouvoir sous les caresses de Mairon.

Mais, contre tout attente, le maia brisa leur baiser, retira ses mains du corps de l'elfe, fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda Thranduil. Il s'amusa de son apparente excitation et répondit à son regard désespéré par un sourire. Mairon tourna les talons et sortit, sourd aux supplications de Thranduil qui se retrouva seul avec son désir, totalement impuissant face à son douloureux tourment.

* * *

_*Embrasse un orc → terrible insulte elfique. ;)_

_** « Sweetheart »_

_Certains me feront remarquer que Mairon passe aléatoirement du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec son Maître, l'appelant autant « mon seigneur » que « Melk ». En fait, d'après moi, la position de Mairon envers son maître est toute relative aux circonstances ; en public ou quand il reçoit des ordres, Mairon va avoir tendance à lui montrer le respect approprié. Dans l'intimité ou dans les moments de partage, il aura plutôt tendance à se permettre quelques familiarités._


	4. Ch4 - Désespérant désir

**DESESPERANT DESIR **

_Écrit en écoutant Depeche Mode, The Fellowship (principalement Beware The Wolf)(oui je l'écoute en boucle)(et alors?), Unto Ashes et Summoning._

* * *

Thranduil resta un long moment dans cette pièce, sans autre compagnie que le silence et la souffrance. La plaie au dessus de sa hanche avait cessé de saigner, mais le moindre mouvement relançait la douleur. La manière dont ses bras étaient enchainés n'était pas non plus des plus confortables. Mais ce qui le torturait le plus, c'était son impuissance. Il avait toujours été capable de se tirer d'affaire, quelle qu'ai été la menace... Mais pas cette fois. Oh non. Et il allait devoir survivre dans ce cauchemar malgré la honte et le désœuvrement dont il était en proie.

Les lieux étant dépourvus de fenêtre, il ne pouvait mesurer le cours du temps. Parfois il sombrait dans un demi-sommeil, mais il revenait à lui au moindre bruit, quand ce n'était pas la douleur qui le réveillait.

Après un certains temps, Mairon réapparut. Silencieusement, il fit face à Thranduil, pris le menton de l'elfe dans sa main et versa lentement le contenu d'une coupe entre ses lèvres. De l'eau! Agréablement surpris, l'elfe se laissa manipuler et bu tout ce qu'il pu. Mairon retira le calice et, toujours sans dire un mot, posa un baiser sur la joue de Thranduil avant de ressortir. Plusieurs heures après – ou étaient-ce des jours?- Mairon revint et refit exactement les mêmes gestes, toujours en silence. Un peu plus tard, le manège recommença. Et encore. Et encore.

Bientôt, les apparition furtives et salvatrices de Mairon furent tout ce que l'elfe espérait. Sa seule lumière, son unique espoir et son ultime récompense pour avoir tranquillement patienté. Il ne vivait plus que pour voir les yeux lumineux du maia, pour sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau et pour les quelques gouttes d'eau qui lui étaient autorisées.

Les premières fois, Thranduil espérait que Mairon prononce une parole, qu'il le détache ou au moins qu'il lui permette de changer de position. Mais le temps passait et non seulement il n'espérait plus, mais pire encore, il ne l'envisageait même pas. Et il en arrivait à se réjouir de l'apparition de Mairon.

Aussi, quand ce dernier changea sa façon d'agir, Thranduil eut un mal fou à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce jour-là, il avait d'abord semblé au prisonnier que le temps entre les visites s'était espacé. Quand Mairon pénétra dans la pièce, au lieu de se diriger vers l'elfe comme à son habitude, il prit un peu de recul et invita deux orcs à entrer à leur tour. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de l'elfe effrayé et le détachèrent. Ainsi libéré de ses chaines, Thranduil s'effondra au sol, incapable de tenir seul sur ses jambes. Il chercha à se redresser quand un grosse quantité d'eau l'aspergera. Puis une seconde.

_ Tu es dans un état déplorable, Thranduil. C'est écœurant. Tu fais honte à ton espèce.

La voix de Mairon sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de l'elfe, dont le cerveau avait du mal à capter le sens des paroles.

De nouveau, les orcs s'approchèrent avec des bassines remplies d'eau et en aspergèrent l'elfe sans ménagement. Puis, les créatures l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent hors de la pièce, suivis de près par leur chef.

Trop faible pour se débattre, l'elfe tiré par les bras, le reste du corps trainant lamentablement derrière lui, essaya de se concentrer, de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais son esprit était bien trop embrumé, presque handicapé après des jours et des jours d'enfermement et de solitude.

Il sentit soudain les mains hideuses des orcs le lâcher et de nouveau, il s'affala. Déboussolé, il releva douloureusement la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

A son grand étonnement, il ne se trouvait pas dans un cachot poisseux mais dans une pièce éclairée par de nombreuses torches et luxueusement aménagée ; Table, chaises, fauteuils et plus loin, un lit. Thranduil remarqua que lui-même reposait sur un tapis aux couleurs sombres, ornementé de spirales. A travers l'une des fenêtres, l'elfe pouvait voir l'extérieur : une nuit sans étoile s'étendait par dessus les montagnes.

Mairon congédia les orcs et s'assit tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils.

_ Tu n'as pas bonne mine Thrandy. Je te proposerais bien quelque chose à manger mais j'ai cru comprendre que les elfes n'étaient pas très friands de chaire humaine...

Petit à petit, les paroles de Mairon prenaient sens dans l'esprit de Thranduil qui se remettait progressivement à fonctionner.

_ Ah mais, peut être que cela fera l'affaire...

Sur ce, Mairon lui lança un morceau de pain d'apparence peu engageante (surement pétri par les orcs à la demande de leur maitre). L'elfe se jeta dessus et croqua. Il mâcha longtemps, avec difficulté et finit par avalé le pain au goût amer. Mairon le regardait, amusé de voir un si grand roi réduit à avaler du pain rassi à même le sol.

_ Et évite de faire de miettes sur le tapis...

Quand Thranduil eut avalé la dernière bouché il parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots.

_ C-combien... D-depuis combien de j-jours je-j'ai...?

_ De jours? Thrandy, ça va faire deux mois que tu es parmi nous.

Les mots de Mairon le stupéfièrent. Mais le maia lui lança un nouveau morceau de pain.

_ Reprends des forces. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Sans se soucier de la menace qui planait dans ces mots, Thranduil attrapa la nourriture et l'avala goulument. Mairon attendit qu'il eut fini pour lui tendre une coupe remplie d'eau. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, l'elfe se rapprocha, arracha la coupe des mains du maia et bu à grandes gorgées. Mairon laissa échappé un petit rire.

_ J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te faire sortir... A toi de me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tord.

Thranduil lâcha la coupe et le regarda, hésitant sur le sens à donner à ces paroles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. En un mouvement rapide et sans bouger de son fauteuil, Mairon l'avait saisi par les cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui. Sans lâcher prise, il se pencha sur l'elfe et quand leur lèvres se touchèrent, Thranduil n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il laissa la langue de Mairon glisser entre ses lèvres et caresser la sienne. Alors que sa main droite se perdait dans les cheveux emmêlés de l'elfe, le maia passa sa main gauche le long de son cou. Et, malgré l'ardeur avec laquelle Mairon appuyait ses lèvres contre les siennes, Thranduil ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de tendre dans ce baiser. D'ailleurs, lui-même se mit à l'embrasser avec toute autant de voracité, laissant échapper un bruyant soupir dans lequel se mêlait soulagement et désir.

Mairon finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes, se recula légèrement et sans perdre un instant, défit les lacets qui maintenaient son pantalon. Appuyant fortement sur la tête de l'elfe, il força ce dernier à se pencher sur son entre-jambe. Thranduil résista un instant, tentant vainement de se redresser, mais Mairon le tenait fermement et l'elfe était encore trop faible pour contrer sa puissance. Alors, mu autant par le désespoir que par son propre désir, Thranduil céda. Au moment où il le prit en bouche, il entendit Mairon gémir avec langueur.

La main toujours dans les cheveux de l'elfe, le maia imposa son rythme sans soucier du confort de son amant. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de faire jouer sa langue, mais sous le rythme imposé, il parvenait à peine à respirer convenablement. Visiblement amusé par le spectacle, Mairon appuya d'avantage sur sa tête, le forçant à le prendre dans toute sa longueur. Thranduil sentit les muscles de sa gorge se contracter mais le maia, ignorant ses signes de protestation, insista sans ménagement jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Il maintint l'elfe en place un long moment, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci manifeste clairement un manque d'oxygène. Après lui avoir permis de respirer, il réitéra l'opération, excité par les spasmes désespérés de l'elfe.

Les doigts serrés sur le tapis, Thranduil subissait. Mais sa peur et sa douleur furent vite terrassées par son propre désir. Bientôt sa main droite trouva le chemin de son bas ventre. Et tout en satisfaisant Mairon, dont les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, il entreprit de défaire ce qu'il restait de son pantalon et de se caresser.

Au moment où il sentit Mairon jouir, Thranduil laissa son corps exulter à son tour. Il eut juste le réflexe de contracter les muscles de sa gorge, gardant en bouche la semence du maia qui s'en retirait. A peine avait-il repris ses esprit que la voix essoufflée de Mairon retentit.

_ Je ne veux pas te voir cracher ça.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Thranduil déglutit en grimaçant, sous le regard avide et ravie de Mairon. Ce dernier réajusta sa tunique et le regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever.

_ Brave petit elfe...

* * *

_Je vais pas vous mentir. Écrire ce chapitre :_

_1/ ça n'a pas été facile_

_2/ ça m'a fait es choses oO_

_3/ c'était marrant. :3_

_Reste maintenant à savoir ce qu'il va encore arriver à notre pauvre Thranduil._


	5. ch5 - La colère du maia

**LA COLERE DU MAIA**

_Ecrit en écoutant du Christian Death._

Les jours suivants, Thranduil avait été forcé de rester dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Mairon, bien que celui-ci ne s'y rende pas souvent. Il lui arrivait de s'installer quelques heures sur son lit et de somnoler légèrement, mais il donnait l'impression d'être en alerte constante.

Durant les premiers jours, il porta peu d'attention à l'elfe il vérifiait principalement que ce dernier ne se laisse pas dépérir, et allait même jusqu'à assister à ses repas pour s'assurer qu'il s'alimentait suffisamment. Mais cela n'était aucunement nécessaire, car Thranduil n'avait aucune intention de mourir. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque là, il n'avait pas vécu si longtemps et affronté autant d'horreurs pour baisser les bras. Malgré l'extrême avilissement dont il était en proie, une partie de lui-même continuait à garder espoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un finirait par s'inquiéter pour lui et il ne serait pas bien difficile pour les elfes sylvains de repérer sa trace dans la nature, même après plusieurs semaines. Et son élan avait dû retrouver le chemin du royaume et alerter les gardes... Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'à espérer. La chambre de Mairon était bien aménagée mais évidemment, Thranduil n'était pas en mesure d'apprécier le confort qu'elle fournissait. Certes, l'elfe était libre de ses mouvements dans la pièce, mais il n'osait aller à l'encontre des volontés de Mairon. Le premier soir, ce-dernier lui avait jeté une couverture miteuse en stipulant que c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour lui servir de couche.

Thranduil était tout du moins autorisé à s'installer à la table pour manger (sans doute Mairon redoutait-il les miettes et les taches sur les tapis) mais les repas étant ce qu'ils étaient, l'elfe s'enchantait guère quand on lui présentait son assiette. Il redoutait toujours que la viande qui trempait dans ces ragoûts nauséabonds soit issue d'une carcasse humaine pourrissant dans les donjons. Mais il devait prendre des forces.

Et puis, la seule fois où il avait refusé de s'alimenter, Mairon lui avait fait comprendre son désaccord en lui enfonçant un couteau dans chaque main. Les lames l'avaient transpercé de part et d'autre et étaient allées se planter dans la table sous les paumes de ses mains. A travers ses cris de douleurs, Thranduil avait entendu Mairon lui annoncer qu'il ne le libérerait pas des lames tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé son repas. Incrédule, l'elfe lui avait jeté un regard impuissant, et Mairon avait ajouté qu'on pouvait parfaitement se nourrir sans se servir de ses mains. Tant bien que mal, tiraillé par la douleur et l'humiliation, Thranduil dû donc attraper les morceaux de viande avec ses dents, ses longs cheveux pataugeant dans l'assiette. Le spectacle avait grandement amusé Mairon qui avait pourtant fini par se résoudre à retirer les couteaux. Thranduil avait guéri rapidement, mais le souvenir cuisant de cet épisode suffisait à le faire avaler ses repas sans broncher.

Alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce à demi-éclairée, Thranduil se remémorait les mois précédents en compagnie de Mairon, avant le retour de Morgoth. Le maia, toujours en proie à des pulsions de colère dévastatrice, semblait pourtant s'être apaisé. Nombreux étaient ceux à le croire d'ailleurs et, tout en gardant un œil sur lui, personne ne semblait craindre un éventuel revirement. Son changement radical de comportement était-il seulement dû au retour de Morgoth, où Mairon l'avait-il prévu depuis longtemps ? Thranduil tentait désespéramment de faire le claire dans ses idées, cherchant à se souvenir d'un signe annonciateur dans le comportement de Mairon. Si celui-ci avait en effet tout calculé, alors Thranduil ne valait pas mieux que Celebrimbor, comme il le craignait.

Ainsi perdu dans ces pensées, l'elfe ne perçut pas la présence qui parcourait le couloir et il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Mairon entra dans la pièce en trombe, claqua la porte derrière lui et d'un puissant coup de pied, fit chavirer la table. Il respirait bruyamment et les flammes dans ses yeux émettaient une lueur qu'aucun mortel n'aurait pus soutenir. Thranduil sentit l'appréhension le gagner, aussi essaya-t-il de se faire le plus discret possible, du moins le temps que la colère du maia se calme. Mais il connaissait Mairon et il savait que, qu'elle qu'ai été la cause de sa rage, il lui faudrait la déverser sur quelqu'un. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette pièce.

Après avoir saccagé une chaise en l'exposant contre un mur, Mairon se tourna vers l'elfe. Il n'était clairement pas calmé et Thranduil frémit en discernant une étincelle de perversité s'allumer dans son regard. Le maia s'approcha de l'elfe d'un pas rapide, le souleva par les cheveux et sans dire un mot, il lui assena une demi-douzaine de coups de genou dans l'estomac. Sous le choc, Thranduil ne chercha même pas à se débattre et quand Mairon eut fini, il se laissa misérablement tombé sur le sol, en espérant que les coups aient suffi à apaiser la colère de son tortionnaire.

Mairon toisait l'elfe en silence, apparemment indécis. Le souffle court, Thranduil n'osait pas lever les yeux, de peur que le maia ne prenne cela pour un signe de provocation. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire Mairon se dirigea vers l'une des armoires et en sortit ce qui semblait être un fléau de bois. Il en saisit le manche et pendant un instant, sembla soupeser l'instrument, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Thranduil frémit à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait et chercha à se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, mais Mairon fut plus rapide et, d'un coup de pied dans le thorax, il le cloua au sol. L'elfe s'affala sur le ventre. Mairon n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui asséner un premier coup de fléau sur le dos. Thranduil réprima un hurlement en serrant les dents, bien conscient que le moindre cri de douleur ne ferait qu'attiser le sadisme de son tortionnaire. Il chercha a se redresser lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième coup abattre sur lui, puis un troisième qui lui arracha un cri .

_ TU NE BOUGES PAS !

A peine Mairon avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il enchaîna les coups, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Impuissant face à la tornade de rage qui s'abattait sur lui, Thranduil ne pouvait que subir. Il pouvait à peine respirer et sentait ses côtes sur le points de se rompre sous la violence des assauts. Après quelques minutes au même rythme, Mairon finit par se calmer. Il jeta le fléau et, à bout de souffle, s'affala dans le seul fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas réduit en miettes. Étourdi par la douleur, Thranduil était toujours au sol, à demi-conscient. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, il entendit s'élever la voix de Mairon à travers ses propres gémissements.

_ IL estime que je te traite trop bien.. Mais qu'est ce qu'IL croit... ?

Mairon finit phrase en langage noir, apparemment perdu dans ses propres pensées. Après quelques minutes, Thranduil fut de nouveau capable de se redresser. Il essaya de s'adosser contre le mur mais la douleur le submergea. A genoux à quelques mètres de Mairon, il daigna lui lancer un regard. Le maia avait les yeux fixés dans le vide et continuait à marmonner pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Thranduil, il lâcha à long soupir avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction, la mâchoire serrée.

_ Tu devrais me remercier, tu sais... Et arrête de geindre, c'est lassant.

Mairon marqua un temps avant de se lever pour regarder la chambre saccagée autour de lui.

_ Quel bordel...

Il alla à la porte, aboya quelques ordres et trois orcs entrèrent afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Le maia les observa du coin de l'œil, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, indifférent à la douleur de Thranduil qui cherchait tant bien que mal à taire ses lamentations. Après avoir remit la pièce en état et débarrassé le sol des débris qui y traînaient, les orcs sortirent. Mairon ne put s'empêcher de grogner et d'aller lui même réarranger ce qu'il estimait ne pas être en ordre. Malgré la douleur cuisante, Thranduil ne pu contenir un sourire face au perfectionnisme du maia. Celui-ci, s'approcha alors de Thranduil, s'accroupit à ses côtés et observa le dos qu'il venait de marteler.

_ T'es plein d'échardes.

Tout en disant cela, il avait extrait un morceau de bois de l'épiderme de l'elfe qui, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Détend-toi un peu.

Contre toute attente, Mairon passa la demi-heure suivante à ôter une à une, et avec une dextérité déconcertante, les échardes qui lacéraient le dos de Thranduil. Absorbé par sa besogne, il ne remarqua pas que l'elfe, en effet détendu, avait posé une main sur son genoux. Quand il eut fini, Mairon passa doucement sa main le long du dos tuméfié de l'elfe et le contempla longuement, comme pour admirer son œuvre. Puis, des deux mains, il rassembla les longs cheveux de Thranduil et les fit glisser entre ses doigts avant de les laisser tomber en cascade le long de son dos. La tête baissée, l'elfe n'osait pas bougé, ni prononcer une parole. Il laissa le maia se perdre dans la contemplation de sa chevelure et lui passer une main autour de ses hanches.

Soudain, Thranduil sentit la bouche de Mairon se poser sur son épaule et descendre doucement le long de ses côtes. Il frémit d'avantage quand les lèvres du maia exercèrent une petite pression là où les coups étaient tombés, mais il ne bougea pas. Les baisers de Mairon sur ses côtes endolories étaient aussi terribles qu'ils étaient agréables et malgré lui, Thranduil se sentit envahi par un désir qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Il serra les dents pour tenter de le refréner mais Mairon ne fut pas dupe, et bien conscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez l'elfe, il profita de l'instant pour faire glisser sa main un peu plus bas sur l'abdomen de Thranduil. Celui-ci chercha à se dégager, à la grande surprise de Mairon qui leva un sourcil.

_ Et bien ? Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie ?

Sans plus attendre, Mairon le saisit à pleine main et il sourit presque affectueusement en sentant l'elfe durcir sous sa prise.

_Parce que visiblement, c'est ce dont ton corps à envie...

Thranduil avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se calmer, mais Mairon ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter là. L'elfe sentait ses doigts experts lui infliger de douloureuses caresses à travers le fin tissu qui l'habillait. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Thranduil ouvrit les yeux et contempla les traits fins et délicats du maia qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec son désir. Ses cheveux cuivrés lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais Thranduil savait qu'ils étaient habités de cette étincelle malicieuse qui l'avait si souvent fait succomber. Faisant fi de sa propre douleur, il attrapa Mairon par la nuque et l'embrassa longuement, laissant sa propre langue glisser à travers les lèvres du maia. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser plus passionnément que jamais, et bientôt Thranduil fut allongé sur le sol, Mairon rivé à ses lèvres comme à une coupe à laquelle il buvait goulûment, la main toujours occupée sur l'entre-jambes de Thranduil. Lorsque, enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Mairon cessa tout mouvement, comme surpris par ses propres pensées.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'IL voudrait...

Il avait prononcé cela à voix très basse, et l'espace d'un instant, Thranduil vit passer une ombre (était-ce de la peur?) dans les yeux du Maia. Celui-ci secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et sourit à l'elfe qui se trouvait sous lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et fit glisser sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Avant même que l'elfe n'ai pu réagir, Mairon s'était levé et, entraînant l'elfe avec lui, il se dirigeait vers le lit. Malgré la douleur toujours languissante, Thranduil se laissa conduire et il fut presque soulagé quand Mairon l'allongea sur le ventre.

Mais une fois de plus, le maia ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et en quelques mouvements maîtrisés, il avait relevé la tunique de l'elfe et commençait déjà à défaire les lacets de son propre pantalon.

Thranduil essaya de se redresser mais très vite Mairon lui plaqua une main sur les reins pendant que, de l'autre, il se caressait avec ardeur.

_Mairon, attends ! Pas comme ça ! Je...

Thranduil ne put terminer sa phrase le maia avait poser sa main sur sa bouche de manière à le faire taire et tenait fermement prise. Il posa l'autre main sur le bassin de l'elfe qu'il souleva et, d'un coup de genou écarta ses jambes. Thranduil essaya de se débattre mais il réalisa vite qu'il était complètement impuissant sous l'emprise de Mairon.

L'elfe, qui avait espéré, en vain, que Mairon utilise de l'huile, ne put- retenir un cri quand il se sentit transpercer. D'abord la douleur. Cuisante, déchirante, envahissante. Mairon avait retiré sa main de devant sa bouche, pour mieux lui agripper la nuque et le maintenir en place. Et Thranduil pouvait entendre ses propres hurlements se joindre au soupirs langoureux de celui qui le pénétrait sans ménagement. Toutefois, la douleur qui le tenaillait fut très vite rejointe par quelque chose de bien plus puissant le plaisir. A chaque coup de bassin de son assaillant, Thranduil sentait ses muscles se contracter et bientôt, ses propres cris firent place à des gémissement dans lesquels souffrance et plaisir ne faisaient qu'un. Dans sa position, l'elfe était incapable de se prendre en main et il connaissait assez bien Mairon pour savoir qu'il ne ferait aucun effort de ce côté là. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit Mairon atteindre l'orgasme, il ne pu retenir son propre plaisir et il rejoint le maia dans un dernier cri d'agonie.

Mairon se retira rapidement et, à la grande surprise de Thranduil, ne le chassa pas du lit. Allongé sur le dos, le maia semblait somnoler. Tout en reprenant ses esprits, l'elfe se tourna pour faire face à Mairon dont le visage abordait un léger air de satisfaction. Malgré lui, Thranduil sourit à cette vision quasi-angélique. Du moins l'aurait-elle sans les canines acérées qui apparaissaient entre les lèvres de Mairon.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne daigna briser le silence qui les entourait et si Mairon gardait les yeux clos, Thranduil savait bien qu'il ne dormait pas pour autant. Le corps endolori de l'elfe exultait de pouvoir enfin goûter au confort d'un matelas et, bien conscient que cette occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant longtemps, Thranduil se laissa aller, bercé par la respiration régulière de celui qui était à ses côtés. L'elfe sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Si profond qu'il n'entendit même pas Mairon se lever et quitter la pièce, quelques minutes seulement plus tard.


	6. Ch6 - Brulante contrainte

**BRULANTE CONTRAINTE**

_J'ai toujours autant de mal à trouver de bons titres !_

_Écrit en écoutant principalement du Christian Death (encore)_

* * *

Thranduil avait été réveillé par l'arrivée de trois orcs crasseux. Il avait à peine eu le temps de rajuster ce qui lui servait de tunique que les créatures s'étaient emparé de lui avec rudesse. L'un le força à joindre ses poignets face à lui, pendant que son compère y passait une chaîne et que le troisième le maintenait en place. Puis, ses pieds furent enchaîner à leur tour, afin de minimiser l'amplitude des ses pas.

Après avoir vérifier la solidité des attaches, les orcs poussèrent l'elfe hors de la pièce. Dans de telles conditions, tous mouvement rapides devenaient compliqués, mais les horribles créature semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le forcer à accélérer le pas en tirant sur ses liens, ou en cognant brutalement ses mollets. À plusieurs reprises, il trébucha, à la plus grande joie des orcs qui accueillaient sa chute à coups d'éclats de rire sonores. De plus, les coups que lui avait infligé Mairon quelques heures plus tôt le faisait atrocement souffrir et le moindre geste semblait lui déchirer le dos.

Il fut conduit dans une salle à peine plus grande que la chambre de Mairon, pauvrement aménagée mais où les nombreuses torches, ainsi que la large cheminée, produisaient une vive lumière. Mairon était installé à une table, perdu dans l'observation d'un long parchemin bardé de signes énigmatiques. A peine entrés, les trois orcs s'inclinèrent et l'un d'eux grogna quelques mots. Sans même lever la tête du document, Mairon fit un geste de la main et marmonna une phrase que Thranduil ne put comprendre. Les orcs le menèrent dans un coin de la pièce en émettant des grognements sourds. Tout en observant les lieux, Thranduil se laissa mener sans broncher. C'est alors qu'il vit pendre du plafond une lourde chaîne maculée de sang séché. Il eut à peine le temps de tressaillir que les orcs avaient déjà relevé ses bras afin d'attacher les chaînes qui lui entravaient les poignets à celle qui le surplombait. Pour cela, ils durent soulever l'elfe qui grimaça sous leur mains. Une fois attaché, les orcs s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois devant leur seigneur et quittèrent la pièce sans que Mairon n'ait prononcé un mot de plus. Quant à Thranduil, dont les orteils touchaient à peine le sol, il anticipait anxieusement ce qui l'attendait.

Après être resté silencieux de longues minutes, Mairon daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche, sans pour autant lever la tête de son parchemin.

_ Il semblerait que tu aies un peu trop profiter du luxe de ma chambres, très cher. Or, il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Enfin, il regarda l'elfe qui se tortillait dans ses entraves.

_ Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi... N'est ce pas ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Mairon ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu as à m'offrir ?

Le maia s'était levé et approchait de Thranduil en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux fixés sur les siens, le visage étonnamment dur.

_ Mon maître a beau être d'une patience rare, il n'attendra pas éternellement. Quant à moi, tu sais très bien que la patience n'a jamais été mon fort...

Tout en disant cela, Mairon passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'elfe, lui caressant doucement les oreilles et descendant sur ses pommettes.

_Mairon, je ne comprends pas... Je-j'ai...

La gifle tomba sur lui avec violence et la douleur lui vrilla la joue, là où le maia l'avait si tendrement caressé quelques secondes plus tôt,. Mairon recula, le visage toujours fermé.

_ La reddition, Thranduil. Soumets-toi au pouvoir de Melkor, livre-lui ton royaume et adjoins nous tes troupes. Notre armée est en pleine croissance mais nous avons besoin de plus de soldats, et je sais de bonne source que l'armée de Mirkwood est pour le moins... efficace.

_ Ce n'est plus Mirkwood désormais mais Erys Lasgalen...

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ton petit pacte avec Teleporno* semble avoir eut pas mal de succès... un avis que je ne partage malheureusement pas. Tu as accepté ses conditions et celles de son _épouse_ avec un entrain qui m'a pour le moins sidéré. Une telle soumission, de ta part, envers une Noldo, c'est non seulement ridicule, mais surtout répugnant !

Une seconde gifle s'abattit sur l'elfe, après quoi Mairon inspira profondément, cherchant visiblement à se calmer.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, Mirkwood redeviendra Mirkwood bien assez vite. Avec ou sans toi. Et ce n'est sûrement pas _elle_ qui va l'en empêcher. Je reprendrai Dol Guldur et si tu t'obstines à ne pas coopérer, je réduirais ton royaume et tout ceux qui s'y trouvent en cendres...

_ Tu es complètement fou...

_ Probablement.

Mairon marqua une pause, tourna la tête et sourit.

_ Et à vrai dire Thrandy, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Sur ce, le maia se dirigea vers la cheminée et à l'aide d'un tisonnier, y remua doucement les braises. Puis, il marmonna quelques mots et la flambée reprit de plus belle. Les flammes gagnèrent en hauteur et en intensité, au point que Thranduil, qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là, pouvait en sentir la chaleur. Mairon ne quittait pas l'âtre des yeux, comme absorbé par les flammes, le tisonnier toujours plongé dans les braises. Au bout d'une longue minute, il leva finalement l'instrument et souffla légèrement sur la pointe rougie. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il regarda l'elfe qui devinait avec effroi la suite des événements.

_ J'ai été gentil jusqu'à présent, Thranduil. J'ai accepté qu'on le fasse à ta façon. Mais puisque tu ne semble pas comprendre l'urgence de la situation, je vais devoir changer de méthode.

Le tisonnier en main, le maia s'approchait à pas lents, le regard pétillant, la tête haute.

_ Que penses-tu de le faire à _ma_ façon ?

La gorge nouée, Thranduil serra les dents et tourna la tête. Quand la pointe rougeoyante se posa sur sa l'arrière de sa cuisse, il ne put retenir un cri. Il eut beau se débattre, Mairon maintint le contact avec le fer brûlant un long moment. Après avoir écarté le tisonnier, le maia se décida enfin à arracher complètement la longue chemise sale qui habillait l'elfe, puis fit danser le tisonnier devant ses yeux.

_ Ce serait quand même dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage...

Un sourire aux lèvres, Mairon marmonna une nouvelle fois et Thranduil vit le tisonnier reprendre la couleur rouge qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait sortit du feu. Mairon fit ensuite lentement descendre l'instrument le long du corps suspendu de l'elfe, en le frôlant seulement, visiblement à la recherche du prochain point d'impact. Il tourna un moment autour de son nombril avant de remonter et, d'un coup sec, d'enfoncer le tisonnier encore chaud dans son épaule gauche. Un autre hurlement retentit et fit sourire le maia.

_ Tu peux continuer à crier, personne n'est là pour te sauver.

Mairon continua son petit jeu durant presque une heure. Il examinait chaque nouvelle plaie avec attention, fasciné par la vision de l'épiderme dévoré par la chaleur. Parfois, il passait un doigt sur les chairs brûlés, les palpait, les caressait, y faisait glisser sa langue ou y déposait un baiser. A d'autres moments, il prenait du recul pour admirer son chef-d'œuvre avant de partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle parcelle de peau à orner.

Thranduil se tordait entre ses liens. Il subissait avec bravoure les assauts répétés, la douleur des brûlures étant pour lui presque commune. Mais avec ces sensations, les visions revenaient. Les visions d'un passé chaotique, celles des flammes dévorant tout sur leur passage, celles des forêts ravagés, des charniers, des corps carbonisés et des hurlements des victimes prises par le feu.

Il ne céderait pas. Il ne se rendrait pas à ça. Il ne livrerait pas son peuple à un tel chaos.

Mairon était en train de goûter l'une de ses plaies quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Un orc de grande taille apparut dans l'embrasure, il s'inclina et pour une fois, il utilisa un langage que Thranduil pouvait comprendre.

_ Mon Seigneur, le Maître désire vous voir.

_ Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Et qui t'as permis d'entrer sans frapper ? Débarrasse-moi immédiatement le plancher !

L'orc eut un mouvement de recul respectueux.

_ Mais... mon Seigneur... le Maître a dit que c'était urgent, il m'a envoyé vous prév...

Mairon ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il lâcha Thranduil, se dirigea vers l'orc, lui planta le tisonnier dans le pied et sortit sous les cris de la créature en souffrance.

Il resta plusieurs heures attaché dans cette pièce avec pour seule compagnie le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Les chaînes qui lui entravaient les poignets commençaient à le ronger et la souffrance gagnait peu à peu les muscles de ses bras. Il essaya de remuer ses épaules endolories, mais ainsi ligoté, il ne parvenait à rien de décisif. Et bien qu'il essaya de se convaincre du contraire, les multiples brûlures qui parsemaient son corps lui infligeaient un douleur épouvantable.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à craindre qu'on ne l'oublie dans cette pièce. Il se surpris même à regretter les tortures de Mairon. En vérité, il aurait préféré n'importe quelle supplice à cet abandon sordide. Oui, Mairon pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, à partir du moment où il restait en sa présence. Mais Thranduil ne pouvait pas se décider à reconnaître ce simple état de fait. Et ses propres pensées le plongeaient dans une marre de honte si profonde qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Cette situation mentale était pire que les coups, pire que les brûlures, pire que les baisers. Elle l'étouffait et l'humiliait, le rongeait et l'accablait.

Ainsi tourmenté par ses propres démons, Thranduil fut surpris par le retour de Mairon. Il avait ouvert la porte brutalement et pourtant, il s'arrêta net à la vue de l'elfe. Était-ce son corps lacéré de plaies et de bleus ? Était-ce la culpabilité de l'avoir ainsi torturé ? Était ce l'excitation que provoquait chez lui la vue du sang ? Thranduil n'aurait su le dire, mais il se sentit frémir quand Mairon se rapprocha de lui à pas lents pour lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui maculaient ses lèvres. Après quoi, il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa joue pour atteindre son oreille. Et à voix très basse, le maia prononça les mots que Thranduil redoutait tant.

_ _Il_ veut te voir...

* * *

_* Teleporno est le nom telerin de Celeborn_


End file.
